


In Her Image

by Indis



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Complicated Relationships, Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indis/pseuds/Indis
Summary: Drabbles on the theme of 'mothers and daughters'.





	1. Lydia and Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place mid Season 2.

Lydia could hardly admit it, even to herself, but when she looked at Charlotte Wells she was filled with envy. It seemed a cruel trick of the universe that the daughter that should have been hers had been given to one so unworthy. Even Charlotte’s name was similar to that of her erstwhile son.

If Charlotte had been Lydia’s from the start, she would have made her perfectly in her image, a fitting heir to her empire of flesh and desire. Still, Lydia knew how to work poisonous words mixed with gentle entreaties.  In the end, Charlotte would be hers.


	2. Lucy and Margaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 1x01

Margaret came to Lucy hours after Sir Howard had left. She curled behind her on the bed, so that Lucy could feel her mother’s quiet sobs huff against her neck. When Margaret settled an arm over Lucy’s hip, gathering her close and cuddling her as she hadn’t since Lucy was a tiny girl, Lucy’s eyes began to prick painfully.

‘Forgive me Lucy. There’s no other choice.’ The vulnerability in Margaret’s trembling voice made Lucy’s heart ache. Mothers were meant to be invincible, and Lucy wanted to comfort her, restore her to her typical stoic strength.

Instead, Lucy kept her silence.


	3. Margaret and Lydia

Margaret watched her mother leave without so much as a glance back towards her daughter, small and scared in the doorway of Lydia Quigley’s great house. She did not cry, filled with a sense of inevitability. Somehow, she had always known she was destined to part from the woman who birthed her.

Mrs Quigley came to stand by her side. When Margaret looked up at her, her eyes were kind.

‘You poor girl. Don’t fret, for I shall be your mother now. Come, let’s get you into some warmer clothes.’ She reached out for Margaret’s hand, and Margaret took it.


	4. Kitty and her daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 2x01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has now become a drabble collection. I'll add to it as and when inspiration comes.

Letters from Kitty’s sister were infrequent, brusque, resentful things. Even after all these years, her family had never forgiven her shame. Still, her sister was the only one Kitty would trust with her daughter’s welfare. Her sister felt true affection for her niece, despite the girl’s shame-tainted conception. At the end of each letter were tender words about Kitty’s daughter, and a lock of the little girl’s hair.

Her hand pressing the ringlet against her cheek, Kitty set her own pen to paper. _Tell my darling girl that her mother loves her more than anything, and will see her soon…_


	5. Charlotte and Margaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 2x07

Margaret’s arms went around Charlotte for the last time. Charlotte had hated and loved her in equal measure for so long, with a burning intensity. At last, she was filled with peace. Her mother’s words of apology and love settled in her heart.

When was the last time they had embraced so? Charlotte’s head hadn’t reached Margaret’s shoulder. Now, her arms seemed to hold her mother together. Margaret Wells, ruthless and cold and selfish, brilliant and good and kind, diminished by the cruelty of the world.

Charlotte left her, tear blinded, and didn’t look back. She couldn’t bear the sight.


	6. Florence and Amelia

Over the last months, Florence had wondered which man was the father of her child: handsome or ugly, English or foreign, gentle or cruel. When they placed the babe in her arms, after long, blood-soaked, tear-stained hours, there was no telling any of these things; the babe was small but strong, and, once settled in her mother’s arms, peaceful.

It had become Florence’s resolution recently to cease her sinning, inspired by a kind priest who did not disdain the dregs of his congregation. The babe opened wide blue eyes, and Florence’s path was set: the child would be her salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
